Naru's World
by Ky is Kyra
Summary: Tulisan terakhir, pesan sebelum menuju dunia baru...  Dunia miliknya...


**ATTENTION!**

**INI ADALAH FIC PELEPAS STRESS, JADI JANGAN BINGUNG KALO BACA NANTI...**

* * *

**Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Naru's World by Kyra De Riddick

* * *

**

Siapakah aku?

Untuk apa aku hidup?

Mengapa aku terlahir di dunia ini?

Mengapa aku memiliki nama ini?

Akankah aku berbeda bila aku memiliki nama yang lain?

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu adalah pertanyaan seputar filsafat, namun aku tak sedang berbicara tentang filsafat. Yang aku bicarakan kini adalah tentang dunia.

Dunia, penuh dengan manusia. Dihuni oleh banyak jiwa berbeda. Dengan suara yang melantunkan nada indah berlainan makna. Kegetiran, kebahagiaan, kecemasan, ketakutan, dan jutaan nada yang tercipta dari tuts-tuts jiwa berbeda dari diri setiap manusia.

Namun adakah mereka nyata? Itulah tanya yang hadir dalam benakku.

Adakah manusia yang ada disekitarku adalah nyata? Atau mereka semua hanyalah bayang-bayang dari pikiran yang tercipta dari ketakutan akan rasa sepi, sendiri…

Bermula dari pertanyaan itu, aku, tanpa sadar telah membuka jalan menuju dunia baru yang aku buat dengan pemikiranku sendiri. Dengan orang-orang baru yang juga melantunkan nada-nada berbeda. Namun 'mereka' tak mengenal kata 'penghianatan'. Yang ada hanyalah aku dan duniaku sendiri.

Aku dan duniaku yang tercipta dari keegoisanku yang membenci dunia yang aku tinggali saat ini.

Dunia yang tercipta dari rasa muak akan segala fatamorgana yang diciptakan oleh orang-orang munafik di sekitarku.

Tak perlu aku ceritakan betapa busuk pemimpin negeri ini, tak perlu pula aku gambarkan betapa hancurnya dunia yang aku tinggali kini. Yang akan kuceritakan hanyalah fakta kehidupan yang aku dapatkan dibalik fatamorgana itu.

Fatamorgana yang selalu tampak indah, penuh suka cita dan bahagia. Namun dibaliknya, hanyalah distopia yang menyesakkan jiwa dan raga. Berlinang air mata duka nestapa.

Tak lagi aku bisa percaya pada orang-orang terdekat yang menyebut diri sebagai keluarga, teman, sahabat, dan semacamnya. Karena akulah bukti hidup yang menyibak fakta dibalik fiksi yang mereka cipta.

Senyum, tawa, marah, dan bahkan air mata kepedulian yang mereka tunjukkan dengan berbagai instrument, entah itu berwujud benda, ekspresi wajah, atau suara isak tangis yang diatasnamakan 'kepedulian', semuanya hanyalah kepalsuan di mataku.

Karena dibalik itu semua, realita yang menyambutku hanyalah kemunafikan. Senyum itu hanyalah kamuflase, tawa itu adalah topeng, dan air mata itu bukanlah kesedihan.

Karena dibalik itu semua, mereka hanya tertawa. Tertawa akan keadaanku yang penuh derita. Menertawakan setiap tetes air mata yang benar-benar kuturunkan untuk setiap kesedihanku.

Karena dibalik itu semua, mereka mendengki. Mendengki akan aku yang sedang tertawa. Mendengki pada diriku yang mencoba menyelami telaga kebahagiaan yang pernah dirajai kemarau.

Karena dibalik itu semua, merekalah musuh abadi yang terlalu nyata bagiku….

Lalu, aku sendiri memulai hidup dengan membiasakan diri bertemu dengan topeng-topeng putih berwajah malaikat yang dihuni oleh para iblis seperti mereka, lalu aku pun menjadi mereka.

Aku tersenyum atas kebahagiaan mereka, marah atas luka mereka, dan menangis atas kesedihan mereka. Namun semuanya pun hanyalah fiksi belaka.

Lalu di manakah fakta itu? Di manakah fakta akan diriku?

Fakta itu telah aku simpan dalam dunia baruku. Dengan orang-orang yang tulus kepadaku. Orang-orang yang tercipta dari pemikiranku. Orang-orang yang takkan mampu dijangkau oleh orang-orang dari dunia yang aku tinggali kini.

Ya, mereka takkan mampu melihatnya, sebab pemikiran tak dapat dilihat bukan?

Kini kau pun mengerti dunia seperti apa yang aku maksud dan telah aku ciptakan. Dunia itu adalah pemikiranku.

Gila?

Ya, sebut aku gila. Maka aku sendiri pun akan mengatakan mereka gila.

Akan kupertemukan dua pendapat yang tak mungkin bersatu. Umum dan khusus.

Dua pendapat yang akan bertemu di titik tengah, dan menciptakan jarak yang kuinginkan dari mereka.

Jarak yang akan semakin melebar, yang akan mengantarku menuju gerbang ke duniaku sendiri.

Sebab manusia tak dapat hidup dalam dua dunia di saat yang sama bukan?

Maka ketika dua pendapat itu telah bertemu di satu titik, saat itu pula aku akan tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Bukan, aku bukan mengincar posisi sang juara dalam perdebatan ini. Aku hanya perlu menyamakan posisi dengan mereka, dan setelah itu, aku akan menang. Menang dari dunia penuh kepalsuan ini.

Maka, apakah dapat kau simpulkan maksud kata-kata ini?

Belum?

Tentu saja kau belum bisa. Sebab kau belum gila dan belum memiliki duniamu sendiri. Tak sepertiku…..

Dan apakah kau tahu? Saat kau membaca tulisan ini, maka aku sedang dalam perjalanan, atau mungkin telah berada dalam duniaku itu.

Apa kau ingin melihatnya?

Maka ambillah sebilah cermin yang mampu melukis lembayung dengan mawar merah di atas kain yang lebih lembut dari sutra, dan lebih nyaman dari kapas.

Apakah kau mengerti maksudku?

Carilah, dan temukan aku jika kau bisa…..

* * *

Sasuke meletakkan agenda berwarna hitam yang hanya terisi barisan kata-kata itu. Lalu ia menatap pada sesosok tubuh yang tengah terbaring kaku dalam balutan jas putih di peti mati yang terhiaskan bunga matahari. Sangat cocok dengan sosok sang Uzumaki yang telah menyebrang ke dunianya sendiri.

Ia tersenyum miris saat ia mendapati wajah pucat yang sedang tersenyum itu. Ia pun menundukkan kepalanya ke dalam peti mati tersebut dan berbisik pelan, "apa itu berarti kau tidak percaya padaku dobe? Kau benar-benar dobe kau tahu? Pergi, sebelum memberiku kesempatan untuk mengungkapkan semuanya. Kalau begitu, tunggulah aku dalam duniamu. Dan di duniamu itu, kau akan tahu, aku tidak seperti mereka."

* * *

**OWARI**

Bingung? Sama saya juga….

*plak!*


End file.
